


Everything's Fine

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki's bullied a lot, and doesn't deal with it properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets bullied and decides to deal with it himself, rather than letting Thor help. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki was standing in the bathroom, hugging himself as he looked at his reflection. He was worrying his lower lip and his hair was hanging in his eyes, but he didn't move to push it away. His lip was split and bleeding, his nose also bleeding, and there was dirt and rips on his clothes and the room was dark, but not really and there were probably bruises on his arms and-

He swallowed and hugged his arms until there was a slight jingle from his door, indicated that someone _(Thor)_ had just tried to get in without knocking  _(again)_.

“Loki? Loki, are you okay?” Thor's voice came. It sounded concerned and Loki squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking down his face. He put his hands by his sides and stopped worrying his lip, just swiping the tip of his tongue over the split, wiping away a bit of blood. Thor knocked again. “Loki? Are you in there?”

“I'm fine,” Loki said, voice coming out shakily. He clenched his jaw and Thor called “What?” What did you say?”

“I'm fine, Thor,” Loki repeated, louder and less shaky. “What is it?”

“Oh,” Thor went quiet for a minute. “Mother wanted to know if you would be coming down for dinner?”

“I'm not hungry,” Loki replied,a blank mask slowly spreading over his features. _(Don't feel anything, you idiot. You're just acting like a child. You're fine.)  
_

“I'll bring you something later then, okay?”

“Fine,” Loki said. “Thank you.” There was silence for a minute.

"Loki, are you sure you're okay?" Thor called.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Well... okay. If you say so." He heard Thor's footsteps retreating and he blinked, tears beginning to fall. His face crumpled from its mask and he squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his arms again. “Everything's fine. I'm fine...” He looked up at his reflection and whispered "You're fine."

It wasn't enough to stop him from shaking, a hand pressed to his mouth to quiet his sobs, tears leaking down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I wanted to read some short Loki feels and couldn't find what I was looking for.
> 
> Anyway, Loki's about fourteen-ish in Aesir terms, and Thor's about seventeen.


End file.
